Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area. Such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats.
In most cases, the sensors are monitored by a control panel, and in some situations, the control panel wirelessly communicates with the sensors via an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 protocol (e.g. ZigBee, Thread, Honeywell SiX™, etc.). Furthermore, when one of the sensors is activated, the control panel sends an alarm message to a central monitoring station, and in some situations, the control panel wirelessly communicates the alarm message to the central monitoring station or a user device via a router using an IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi protocol.
However, when such wireless communication occurs, several wireless protocols (e.g. LTE, IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.15.4) are competing for a limited amount of wireless bandwidth in the same wireless band (e.g. 2.4 GHz). This issue of limited bandwidth is exacerbated when numerous devices, such as mobile devices, cell phones, and security system sensors, all communicate wirelessly within the same wireless band, thereby raising the potential for communication interference. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for limiting wireless communication interference.